onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Caesar Clown
Crown or Clown Is it Crown or Clown? 13:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Pretty sure it should be Clown. If you look at Mangastream's J-Preview (http://mangastream.com/read/jpreview/80098895/18), the RAW image on the last One Piece page has a speech bubble with CC's name in it in katakana, (シーザー　クラウン), but to the right it his name is in English. While the letters are hard to make out, the second letter of the second word looks much more like an 'l' than an 'r'. Mangastream would have had a bigger image to start with, and they said Clown in their translation, so it's probably right. As horrible as Mangareader's translations sometimes are (CC should be a bounty head, not bounty hunter), I'd hope they can read English. 14:02, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Mangastream's translations have fucked up quite a bit some times in the past so I wouldn't take their word for it just yet. 14:14, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Not asking you to take their word for it, asking you to decide for yourself. The link is the only RAW image of that panel that I've been able to find on the Internet - it hasn't been altered in any way except by superimposing mangastream.com at the bottom. Caesar Clown's name is written in english, and although it's blurry you can probably work out whether it's l or r based on the difference in character height between the two. Waiting for a clearer RAW's fine, but I think Clown is more likely. 14:42, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Let's wait to hear Jopie or Klobis' opinions... anyway I think "r" and "l" in Japanese are pretty much the same... see Alabasta vs Arabasta. Pretty sure it'd be Clown, but you know easily how we'd be sure? When it shows CC's face and it looks Clown'ish. Lol. No. We'll be sure as soon as we get a better quality raw for this chapter. :I was told by a translator working Alpha that it's "Clown", not "Crown". - BattleFranky202 03:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I think it's Clown as well. 06:49, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, it's officially Clown. It's written/printed in English letters right next to the Japanese in the text bubble, so there is no debate, and no possible way if misunderstanding except for the incompetence of whatever scanlation your reading. - BattleFranky202 20:02, April 12, 2012 (UTC) So, does that mean that his first name should be Ceasar? Because that's what I'm seeing in all the scans. At first I thought it was just a typo, but if his name was written in English...I'm trying to find a shot of it. 20:11, April 12, 2012 (UTC) :In the J-Preview, Mangastream writes him "Caesar Clown", and if you zoom in you can make out the "l" instead of the "r" in the name "Clown". Ceasar should be a typo. :So as Trivia: "Caesar Clown is the first character to be named by Latin script furigana."? ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 21:45, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm not doubting any of this, but I'm just having trouble seeig it. Where in the pic exactly can you see his name? 21:50, April 12, 2012 (UTC) ::The one already posted. First picture with Caesar's name. It doesn't make sense to have Furigana on Katakana script, and if you zoom in (Firefox: <+>) you can at least see "C... Cl..." ;) -- [ defchris ] · [ Diskussion ] · 22:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. SeaTerror 21:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I see now. Thank you. 22:59, April 12, 2012 (UTC) It's definitely "Caesar Clown": http://s18.postimage.org/aeasoyqxj/image.jpg Wish Oda is intending to do that more often… I uploaded the raw for the infobox image, so there should be no more doubts: it's Clown. :海賊-姫 05:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :He actually looks like a clown. More of the creepy "Joker" type clown than a goofy clown 18:48, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Gal just changed it to "Crown" based on Vol. 68 recap page http://i.imgur.com/jdVAm.jpg Personally, I think we should keep "Clown". What's written in the actual manga should have priority over these recap pages. I'm almost certain there has been errors already. It's the latest romanization. We have to keep it unless Oda spells it as Clown again. 23:19, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Canon wins out over SBS in this case. Until it's spelled Crown in the manga, it stays Clown. This was decided a while ago on the name spellings forum. 23:22, November 1, 2012 (UTC) What? SBS is most definitely canon. 23:26, November 1, 2012 (UTC) My mistake, I was thinking about two things at once. Recap should yield to canon. 23:31, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Recap is comparable to databooks: it's only supervised by Oda, not written by him as far as we know. So this recap page is not considered part of the SBS then? And that makes it "Clown" since that is what was used in the manga, right? 23:38, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Yes, it is still Clown. 23:40, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Bounty hunter or wanted man? Some say Caesar was a former bounty hunter, others say its wrong and that he has a bounty on his head, which one is correct? 18:55, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I read the manga. It said he was a bounty hunter. Eddy1215 22:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Some translations say bounty hunter, others say bounty head. We'll have to wait for Klobis or Jop to look at it. 06:53, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I read that he's a former bounty hunter with a bounty currently on his head. Besty17 09:10, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Probably, but I doubt it was stated in the chapter that he had a bounty, everybody is speculating on this, so you can found all kind of fake information on him. Looks like this matter is settled now with this weeks chapter. Don't know to many bounty hunters with bounties on there own heads. just look at Zoro. --Kingluffy1 20:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Group How should we name the group of Caesar Clown? Appearance His appearance strikes me as familiar. Like its based off some kind of japanese tradition or something. I dont know maybe like a kabuki style sort of. What do you guys think? Does his style look like its based off something to y'all? --Kingluffy1 18:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I mean his hair looks like the hairstyle a kabuki dancer would take. However, to me he looks like a mixture of a kabuki and a mad scientist. Yet the real kabuki look archetype that I've seen in this story would be Kumadori. 23:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Laugh I'm reading that his distinct laugh is 'shulololololo' not 'shurorororo' ... I'm asuming the scanlators I'm reading from is incorrect? PhoenixRising101 12:21, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Seeing as we now have a reliable translation source of recent chapters (Shonen Jump Alpha) we can see if they repeat the same laugh pattern as the fan translations. 14:03, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Shonen Jump Alpha is reliable? SeaTerror 16:16, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Josef Mengele Did anyone see anywhere any possible connection made by Oda-sensei between real life Nazi doctor Josef Mengele and CC? Also Vegapunk may be related to Baron von Verschuer. A basic difference is these Nazi eugenicists worked on twin research, not giantification. 07:41, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ryūsei Nakao will voice Caesar Clown (From Jump Festa 2013) It's been announced that Ryūsei Nakao (Freeza) will voice Caesar Clownin the upcoming Punk Hazard Arc in the anime. http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=836 17:39, December 22, 2012 (UTC)Pieman